


Of Proposals and Petrichor

by Illyrianwitchling



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing Prompts, Marriage Proposal, Shelter from the Rain, Tumblr Prompts, but they aren't a classy couple now are they?, he tried to make it classy, nessian-freeform, rain ruins everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Just as he knew he was the fire to melt the ice around hers. And other romantic shit he just couldn’t think of right now. Before he could stop himself the words came out, easier than he thought possible.“Marry me.”
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742638
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Of Proposals and Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49964758067/in/dateposted/)
> 
> Prompt request by the-lion-witch  
> Pairing of choice: Nessian  
> prompt: 25. Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain

This wasn't how this night was supposed to go. Far from it. Cassian had planned this anniversary date for weeks. Working tirelessly to make sure even the tiniest detail was held at the utmost satisfaction. From the gondola ride just as night set in Velaris, where the stars twinkled brightly overhead. To a four-course dinner, he handpicked with Sevenda. She would wait on him and his love of three years, Nesta. In a secluded candlelit spot, a balcony on the third floor of her restaurant that overlooked the entirety of the city. Cassian went to the lengths of a hiring musician for the evening. A cello player that would play a soothing, classy melody. Truth be told he didn’t care what song it was. Just for the cellist to play something light and tender, to fit the mood in furthering his relationship. When they had finished their courses, Nesta would smirk licking off the remaining mousse. Slowly swirling her pink tongue around a silver spoon the way she knew it drove him crazy. Cassian would push thoughts of that wicked tongue away. Opting to curl an arm around her waist, slide fingers in between hers and just be. Simply sway to the music for a beat or two, till he broke away and dropped to one knee. Awaiting the answer that would make his life or crush his heart.

And yet with a roll of thunder, a crash of lightning lit up the sky like a match, and the downfall of rain fit for a drought destroyed it. He snorted at the irony of it all as they ran from the heavy fall of rain. To make matters worse, the water was more like droplets of ice. Chilling their skin at each touch. His only saving grace was the hotel room he booked was only a few blocks away and he prayed that Sevenda noticed his message. Asking her to stop whatever meal preparations she was doing.

Cassian slid his onyx blazer off his arms, pulling Nesta close as he held the wet jacket over her. Not like it helped much, her pinned back auburn tresses were coming undone, and her hair began to hold a slight frizz to it. The lengthy mascara she chose that evening had begun to stream down her face. Frustration flashed in grey-blue eyes.

"Did you think to check the weather?" She questioned gritting her teeth 

"All part of the plan, princess," he winked at her grinning. Nesta's features turned into a glare that could turn a man to stone. There was no anger behind her stare, only disbelief. 

During the day, Nesta noticed how nerve wrecked he seemed to be. She couldn’t place a finger on why. This wasn’t the first time he planned an evening for them. Cassian loved spoiling the cauldron out of her. Which included lavish, romantic evenings. Such as the one she believed should be happening right now. Instead of running through the heavy fall of rain. This one night had him in a frenzy and it frustrated her to no end that she couldn’t figure it out. When the rain came down a mere twenty minutes ago, she didn’t miss the look of annoyance that crossed his ruggedly handsome features. Cassian seemed as if the unexpected shower single-handedly wrecked the evening. Though it was their anniversary she would have been content in their home. With her bare feet settled over his lap as she read a book. Cassian gently massaging the balls of her feet.

Her heels clicked along the slick pavements that shimmered from the moonlight and the rainfall. Nesta tried to keep up with her boyfriend. As much as she appreciated him keeping her close and shielding her from the storm, it made things difficult. Her hands busied picking up the skirts of her drenched gown as it clung to the shape of her body. The emerald dress adorned with intricate beadings, like morning dew drops on blades of grass seemed to only become heavier with each step. It only aided in her frustration. Her legs ached and her chest burned running at his pace. He was the fitness one in their relationship, who could jog or workout for hours at a time. Though Nesta joined him on gym trips, when it came to running she was always a few steps ahead. At this moment, she felt pity for any actress who ran in heels. 

“Cassian,” she called out between breaths, “ You have to slow, ah fuck!”

Nesta’s silver heel caught in between the cracks of the pavement. The whole world seemed to slow as Nesta outstretched her arm reaching for him. Fingertips grasped his arm, taking Cassian with her falling onto the sidewalk, splashing into a pool of water. lovely. Nesta and his blazer receiving the brunt of the fall. Nesta could feel her dress absorbing all the wetness. Her ankle began throbbing as soon as her body hit the slick ground. She wanted to go home. This evening turned from bad to worse at a moment’s notice and Nesta was done with it. The only thing she cared for now, was the comfort of her couch, warm clothes, and Cassian tending to her throbbing ankle. Not the four-star hotel, or exquisite dinners.

Cassian quickly pulled himself off her, hair black as night sticking to him as water poured down from his forehead, dripping off his eyelashes and down his strong cheekbones. Hazel eyes looked over Nesta, wrought in concern and sympathy.

“Nes, are you okay?” he asked knowing the answer, but her furious stare bought him time to double-check his pocket. Making sure the small box hadn’t tumbled out when they crashed down. To his relief, it remained secure, tucked in the depths of his slacks.

“No Cassian! I’m pretty fucking far from okay. I just want to go home. I don’t care about the hotel or anything else you planned. Take us home,” she was silent for a beat, “Please,” He nodded hiding his glance of hurt at her request. They were right there. They were so close to the hotel where he could still save this night. She tried to stand when he offered her his hand. She winced collapsing to the ground again, “ My ankle. I think I twisted it,”

Cassian scooped her up in his embrace, sliding an arm over her back resting beneath her breast and the other under her knees lifting her with ease. Nesta wrapped her arms around his neck. Burying her face into the soaked collar of his button-down. Shielding her face from the oncoming downpour which seemed to pelt them harder with each step. The scent of amber, patchouli, and sandalwood surrounding her. Nesta always relished in the scent of his cologne. No matter how stressed she was in the moment. His scent always seemed to ease her. It’s why she bought him more bottles than any man could ever need. Tightly he held her running towards a coffee shop with a large canopy above the front door. He settled her on the dry ground underneath it. Carefully pulling the silver high heel. Nesta whimpered as he did so. Her ankle had already started to swell. With a featherlight touch, he pressed into her bruising skin, feeling the tender spot. Her face twisted in agony as she turned her face away. Cassian undid his silken tie the color of her dress, wrapping her sprained ankle within it. It was the best he could for now. Gingerly he kissed the fabric. He sighed in defeat, running a thumb from the tip of the cheekbone to her mouth, sweeping over the bottom lip. Wiping away the wetness as he pressed his lips against her soft and welcoming ones. Chilled by the cold rainfall. He didn’t care, he only pushed his warm mouth further into hers as if the kiss alone would be a blanket of warmth. Her fingers laid on his slick grey button-down pulling Cassian down to her. He laughed against her.

“We should get that ankle taken care of before we finish this,” he commented smiling down at her. Soon as the smile came it had faded into nothingness. Cassian knew this was a risk to push the subject., “Nes, I know you said, you wanted to go home. The hotel is right around the corner. It’s closer.”

She sat there studying him, pushing away towards the wall behind her, “Cas..” she warned.

“I can mend it faster,” he rushed out, rubbing the back of his neck with not one, but both hands. Cassian stared at the floor, his eyes darting along the sidewalk. Like he was trying to think of a plan and quickly. She hardly has seen him this worked up a few times. This wasn’t her normal Cassian, “Give you a foot rub minus the ankle, hot food, the champagne you like is chilling and waiting,” pressing his lip in a thin line, working his jaw back and forth, “but if you want to go home- 

“Why are you pushing this so hard? By now, you would have given up and called an uber home. It’s just dinner.”

“It’s not. It wasn’t supposed to be,” he muttered out so lowly she barely heard him over the rain beating on the canopy above and thunder roaring through the skies.

“Hey,” she took his hand in hers, a thumb tracing along his palm, “what are you not telling me?”   
They never kept secrets from each other. Her heart matched the thunder above as panic seeped into her bones. Cassian stayed by her side, silent as a shadow yet sickly and pale like a ghost. His hand fumbling in the pocket. Nesta couldn’t tell if he was shaking from wet clothes or nerves, “Babe? You’re worrying me.” Nesta tried to rattle her mind thinking of what he could be hiding. They shared everything. A home, their dogs, phone plans, and bank counts. Even Cassian’s clothes and Nesta’s face care. Practically married in every way, but marriage itself. Her eyes went wide at the sudden realization. 

Marriage.

“Cassian?” his name off her lips came out in more of a sob, as her mind truly grasped what she came to the conclusion of.

Cassian looked at her. Gods even with her hair soaked and a mess. Strands sticking out here and there. Her makeup running, gown twisted around her legs and most likely ruined. She still took his breath away. He hadn’t even realized his hand found itself back in his pocket fiddling with the small box. His heart hammered in his chest, beating wildly like a bat in a cage trying to break free. His palms were sweating and he swore he was going to vomit on the slick pavement. Before this night was ruined he had everything planned, even a speech. Right now all those words he had memorized about how long he loved her. How she saw him for him and not the goofy guy everyone else did. how she walked into his life stubborn as hell like a boulder crashing through walls he had around his heart. Just as he knew he was the fire to melt the ice around hers. And other romantic shit he just couldn’t think of right now. Before he could stop himself the words came out, easier than he thought possible.

“Marry me.”

Only the sound of rainfall and thunder around them made any noise. Nesta couldn't breathe, her chest tightening while the question ran through her mind. _Marry me_. Yes, they loved each other, but she never thought in a million years he’d do this. Soon she had prepared he’d walk out of her life. They all do, even her mother had. Her father always prized her sisters. Her sisters never understood Nesta causing a rift between them. But Cassian, he wanted to stay. To take the next step. From the first day they met, he saw through her cold exterior. When her depression hit, he never shied away how others did. It was like he was made for her, her best friend, her soulmate. Even still, she couldn’t believe anyone would love her enough to marry her.

She blinked slowly, “You. You want to marry me?”

Cassian didn’t speak as he pulled the black box from his pocket. Almost as if he was in a daze, flicking the box open, showing her the ring. She gasped looking it shimmer under the soft glow of the sign in the window behind them reading _now closed_. The ring itself. She marveled at it. He truly got her. Nesta was no ordinary woman and no center diamond would suffice. He never once asked her what kind of ring she’d like. Nesta felt her body swell with emotion. That someone took their time and learned her from the inside out. Nesta stared at the ring in awe. By the dim light's glow, she could tell it was a rose gold band. Small diamonds lined each side of the center oval shape gem, alexandrite. It was a perfect blend of them. One could argue it was their favorite colors. But she knew the symbolism behind it. Ice and fire. A gemstone for the two of them.

His confidence in his expression waived but his words held firm as he repeated it, “Marry Me, “ His eyes met hers, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed thickly. A shaking hand takes her own, “Nesta Archeron I love you more than words can say. You’re my equal, my strength, my soulmate. Marry me.”  
Nesta looked at the ring again then back up at Cassian, she could see the glossiness in his eyes. The fear and anticipation displayed prominently in those stunning marbled orbs of pine and amber. Funny cause she felt the sting of her own as her eyes brimmed with tears. Her lips trembled as a shudder ran through her veins.

“Please say something.”

Nesta braced the pain of ankle searing through her as she moved closer to him. Only in her wildest dreams did she think this day would occur. Yet here it was. Under a canopy in the middle of a thunderstorm. She rested her palms against the drenched freezing fabric of his clothes. Leaning up she brushed her lips against his. She poured her answer onto his soft, wet lips. Her hands clasping the sides of his face as she did so. Nesta pulled away. Sliding back a strand of his hair. She could feel the sting of tears pouring from eyes melding with the wetness already on her face. She didn’t care. The pain in her ankle, the tears down her face, her shivering body, none of it mattered. Inside she was alive with warmth and love or her boyfriend, or fiance for that matter. Whom she realized was still waiting for an answer. Nesta touched her forehead to his.

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” She heard the breath he’d been holding let go before she crashed his lips to hers. Nesta wrapped her arms around him kissing him soundly. Tasting the saltiness from the soft trickling of tears shared between the two. Cassian pulled the ring out from the box. Slipping the band on to her finger. She laughed against his lips, “You know. I think I’d like to go to that hotel now.”

A boyish smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, “oh?” 

“I’d like to hurry up and celebrate with my fiance. He told me there’s champagne, and hot food, something about a foot massage.”

Cassian slipped her second heel off, placing the pair over her belly. Once again taking his future bride in his arms. Carrying her the same way he would in a soft flowy gown of pristine white, and not drenched up and emerald.


End file.
